Meet Your Match
by tellmeifyou
Summary: Troy is a bully, the new girl, Gabriella is the first to stand up to him. Their feelings for each other are hate from the beginning. Has Troy met his match, can Gabriella show that he has a soft side? Troyella, Jelsi, a little Zekepay and Chaylor!


**A.N. I know I'm doing a lot of stories but I've been feeling very creative lately, so I'm just taking in while it's here, lol. I will update a lot if you review! I love all the reviews and that goes for all my stories.**

Summary: Troy is a bully, the new girl, Gabriella is the first to stand up to him. Their feelings for each other are hate from the beginning, but what will happen when something brings them together? Troyella, Jelsi, Chaylor, Zekepay!

Chapter 1

Troy's P.O.V.

"So I hear there's a new girl." Chad stated as we were stretching for morning basketball practice.

"And..." I said, because with Chad, there's always more.

"And, I hear that she's pretty hot." He continued, I rolled my eyes.

"Who did you hear that from? Because last time you said that about a new girl she ended up being a total nerd." I said.

"Ok, first of all, she _was_ hot, second of all, just because she's smart doesn't mean she can't be good looking, and third, I heard it from Zeke this time not Jason."

"Like that makes a difference."

"It does." Chad said dead serious. I rolled my eyes once again. I know I may seem a bit stuck-up at this point in time. But I'm really not, I'm just angry. I know, I know, what do I have to be angry about? Yes, I'm the basketball team's captain, yes I have every girl's undivided attention, yes every guy wants to be me. But there's a second side to everyone right?

I may be a bully. Ok, a really big bully but I can't help it. I just can't find any other way to take out my frustrations. People are just a bother.

HSM HSM HSM

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Another day at another new school. This is the fifth town in 13 months. I rolled over in my bed looking at my clock it read: 6:32. I walked into the bathroom and took and short but relaxing shower. I let my hair dry naturally into loose, bouncy curls. I wanted to look a little different at this school so I tried something a little more daring. Normally I would never wear a skirt...at all, no matter what the length. But I was going to try to loosen up a bit this time.

I picked out a black skirt, it hit about three inches above the knee. I chose a red low V-neck sweater from American Eagle with a black lacy tank underneath. I took longer than usual to find shoes. I settled on a pair of black strappy wedges. Since school started a tad earlier here than back in Chicago I left the house with only a Pop Tart.

When I arrived at school it wasn't _too _hard to find a parking space. I pressed the lock button on my key chain, it made it's usual beep sound. I turned around from my red Mustang and saw all eyes on me. I blushed a little before I started to walk slowly towards the building. When I reached the sidewalk a guy that looked about my age came up to me.

"Um, not trying to be nosy or anything, but how can a high schooler afford a car like that?" he asked pointing to my car.

"I inherited it from my dad when he died." I said trying not to sound sad.

"Oh, uh...sorry." he said and walked away. This was going to be an interesting day. I entered my home room class with Ms. Darbus a few minutes late, surprisingly she didn't give me shit like most teachers do.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Gabriella is it?" she asked and I nodded.

"Take a seat." She said gesturing to the desks. I saw one in the middle of the class room. For some reason everyone gasped when I sat down, I just shrugged it off. When Ms. Darbus began talking about the new "Musicale" a boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and piercingly blue eyes entered the class room.

"Mr. Bolton, late again I see, this is your last warning." She said.

"Whatever, Darbus." He said and looked over to the desks. His eyes came upon me and a feeling of nervousness came suddenly. The boy slowly made his way over his eyes never leaving me. He stopped at my desk, "That's my seat." He said coldly.

Troy's P.O.V.

"That's my seat." I said and I watched her closely. She didn't even flinch, I figured it was the new girl and she hadn't heard of me yet.

"I don't remember hearing anything about assigned seats." The girl said.

"Move." I said coldly. She rolled her eyes.

"No thanks." She said and turned her attention away from me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, I couldn't believe someone had just disobeyed my orders. Especially a girl, they usually fawn over me and do what I want them to. This girl was definently different, I could see that much.

"I'm not going to move just because some guy comes up to me and acts like he owns this stupid school." She said. I couldn't believe my ears. Someone just told me off, I must admit though, it felt kind of good.

"Just get out of my seat." I stated once again.

"No." She said and directed her attention to the front of the room where Ms. Darbus was staring at us.

"Just move already!" I shouted. She didn't look frightened or anything by the look on her face.

"Find another seat and another girl who will move for you." She said and I couldn't believe it. I knew the argument was over and I for the first time in a long time...had lost.


End file.
